


In Which Tony And Stephen Are Appaled At The Very Idea of McDonald’s

by fabric_hands



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A real rarepair, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, dinner date, i don’t know, im bad at tagging, is this fluff?, kind of crack?, rare-trifecta??? I don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabric_hands/pseuds/fabric_hands





	In Which Tony And Stephen Are Appaled At The Very Idea of McDonald’s

“Dinner tonight is going to be a tough one.” Tony mumbled. scrolling through multiple restaurant websites and menus. It was all way too expensive and grandiose.

Just the way he liked it.

“Yeah?” Replied Stephen, busting himself with taking off the cloak of Levitation. It complied on its own, lifting off his shoulders and floating elsewhere. “Where are you thinking?”

Tony hummed. “Not sure. Chez is still open, but I’m afraid they won’t have a table big enough.”

”Going all out tonight, huh?”

”Why shouldn’t I?”

Strange hesitates. ”What about LaFratta’s?”

A very high end place. Reservation only. Suit required. Stark turned and raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been to LaFratta’s?” He asked.

”I had finer taste before I joined the sanctum.” He sighed. “But now I live off of deli sandwiches and takeout. Please, choose wherever you want.”

Tony nodded. “You got it. LaFratta’s or better.”

The recipes and meals were all four star or above, but oh well. He could deal with a four and a half, but if he had to, he could eat at a four. He hadn’t booked anything in advance, but he suspected that he could bypass any pimply-faced intern of a seater by just saying his own name. That would work out.

”How does The Manc sound?” Stark offered.

”Never been.”

Tony put a hand to his chest, offended. “And you call yourself a man of culture.”

Strange scoffed. “Alright, why don’t we go there, then?”

Tony stood and began to walk away. “It’s settled. Get your snappiest suit, babe.”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “Sure.”

Before Tony could walk out the door, Steve intercepted him. He raised his eyebrows, surprised at Tony’s pace. “Sorry, Tones— You in a rush?”

”We’re going out to eat.” Stark replied. “Get on your finery, Cap.”

”Finery?” Cap lifted an eyebrow. “Where are we going?”

”The Manc.” Stephen responded.

”Never heard of it.”

Tony’s eyes practically rolled back in his head. “Living with the two of you is impossible. Come on. Suit up.”

Steve groans a little bit. “I’m not really up to ‘suiting Up’ tonight. I’m tired. Can’t we just get some McDonalds?”

Stephen’s head snaps to attention, staring down Rogers. Tony stops cold in his tracks. He completely stops moving. Slowly, Stark turn his head, eyes half-lidded in tired disbelief. His face reads, so loudly and clearly, ‘did you just say ‘McDonald’s’ under my roof?’ Even the Cloak of Levitation seemed to glare at him.

”I’m sorry?” Tony asked.

”McDonald’s.” Steve repeated.

”He heard you.” Strange said.

”I am going to forget,” Stark said slowly and evenly. “That’s you said that.”

”I just—“

”Don’t!” Stark exclaimed, holding up a finger. “Suit on, Rogers. We are going to the Manc.”

Furrowing his brow, Steve sighed. “Fine.” He lumbered down the hallway, confused as to what just happened.

Stephen exhaled, shaking his head. “Yikes.”

”I don’t even know where he heard the name McDonalds.” Stark replied. “And I am disgusted he said that name in my house.”

”Well, hopefully he’ll enjoy the food tonight.”

Tony planted his hands on his hips. “Please.” He mumbled. “Steve’ll be upset that the fillet lamb doesn’t taste like McNuggets. He’s a manchild.”

“He is also a soldier from the 20’s.” Strange shrugged. “Of course he’s going to be excited about fast food.”

”I am so disappointed in him.”  Stark sighed. “I offer a-a gourmet menu, and instead he chooses the dollar deals!”

“So the problem is that it isn’t expensive enough.”

”I don’t want him eating trash, Strange.” 

Shaking his head, the doctor responded. “You know that he didn’t mean anything by it. He just likes all foods.”

”All foods dipped in grease and deep fried.”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “It’ll be fine. We’ll have a good dinner tonight. Thanks for taking us out.” He put his hands on Tony’s shoulders affectionately.

”You’re welcome.” He muttered.

”Now go put on your snappiest suit... babe.” Strange held back a smile as he pat his shoulder.

“It sounds sexier when I say it.” Tony said, turning his back and walking away.

”Sure thing, Tones.”


End file.
